


My L’Manburg. (AU!)

by arsonispog



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonispog/pseuds/arsonispog
Summary: Not ships!!! Basically it’s just an AU where after the festival and everything JSchlatt and Wilbur Soot team up to blow everything up in order to gain power and overthrow Dream.
Kudos: 11





	My L’Manburg. (AU!)

Footsteps echo through the halls as Wilbur finds his way to Schlatt’s office. His hand meeting the door, he prepares himself.

“Right on time.” Schlatt smirked, looking at the sun that was beginning to set.

“None of them know about this, correct?” Wilbur sat down on a chair parallel to Schlatt’s desk.

“C’mon Will, who do you think I am?” Schlatt rolled his eyes, going back to his desk and opening a drawer.

Wilbur sighed, “Well y’know, one flaw and the whole planned is ruined.”

“Like your little festival frenzy?” Schlatt chuckled, grabbing a relatively small back out of the drawer, then closing it and sitting in down on his desk.

“I didn’t have time. You pulled the Tubbo card too early.” Wilbur took his backpack off and set in onto his lap, beginning to open it.

“Well now you’ll have plenty of time. Once everything is lined up, it’ll be wrecked and everything will be ours.” Schlatt responded.

Raising an eyebrow, Wilbur looked around, “Even outside of Manburg?”

“Even outside of Manburg.” Schlatt reassured Wilbur, “11 stacks of TNT is enough to tear down _all_ of the Dream SMP.”

“I see...” Wilbur began to take out containers of redstone and put them down on Schlatt’s desk, “How do I know this isn’t all a set up? A trick you’ve prepared with Dream to make sure everything is a living hell for me?”

“Trust me, Wilbur. I’m the last person Dream would team up with. Besides, at the start of this, I said I’d be on your side until the end.” Schlatt took the containers & small bag and put them into a sturdy briefcase.

“You have a point. But when do we set everything up? Skeppy and Badboyhalo are doing their bits as we speak.” Wilbur glanced at the window to the left of him, only to see Skeppy and Badboyhalo walking on the path in the distance.

“If we start setting everything up from left to right, they should be gone by the time we reach over there. We can start now, but we’d have to be careful.” Schlatt tightened his grip on the briefcase and got out of his chair.

Wilbur did the same, grabbing his backpack, and the two left Schlatt’s office. Swiftly, they made their way to the main points of the Dream SMP; the festival grounds, Church of Prime, Punz’s house, Ponk’s Tower, and more. They spent hours digging and setting up the TNT as well as the redstone. By the time they had finished, the sun was rising and both men were practically asleep.

Wilbur set the lever in place, and turned to Schlatt, “It’s all prepared. Now we wait. But how long? The suspense is killing me.”

“Not long at all. We can figure it out tomorrow night when I’m free. For now, we should get some rest. Head back to Pogtopia and if Tommy or anyone asks, you were out getting this wood.” Schlatt turned to a nearby chest, and handed Wilbur a pile of logs.

“Until then, I guess. Send me a message when you’re ready.” Wilbur piled the wood into his backpack and got onto his horse.

As he traveled back to Pogtopia, thoughts raced Wilbur’s mind. The man had gone almost completely insane. He was just like Schlatt, he could only achieve true happiness by getting total power. He arrived at his destination, put his horse away, and headed down to the main area. He went to his room, closing the door behind him. Wilbur took of his boots, hat, and coat. Hanging up his coat and falling into his bead, Wilbur began to come back to reality. As he closed his eyes, he remembered all that him, Tommy, and Tubbo had gone through. From getting the discs back to Tommy trading them for the independence of L’Manburg, Wilbur was questioning his decisions. Everybody is happy now, except for him. Is it really worth it? To blow everything up just for the sake of him. Maybe Tommy was right, maybe they can restart. But that would take too long, pulling that lever would be instant. Schlatt and Wilbur could claim the spot as the “Gods” of the server. New rules, new values. Wilbur could have everything he ever wanted! But as what expense? The happiness of his best friends, even his son. But... were they even on his side at this point? Tommy _did_ call him crazy and try to stop him, but maybe that’s because he knew how wrong it was to ruin everything. Tubbo acted so close to Schlatt, as a spy or genuinely? And Fundy... he didn’t even acknowledge Wilbur. Yet, Wilbur knew that teaming with Schlatt and ruining everything would turn him into the very thing he fought against. A dictator who only wanted power. Thoughts began to exit Wilbur’s head as he drifted into a deep slumber.

_”I heard there was a special place, where men could go and emancipate.”_


End file.
